


Unusual Morning

by Violet_Dvogel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dvogel/pseuds/Violet_Dvogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi hari, Eren Jaeger, lima belas tahun, terbangun di atas ranjang tidurnya tanpa busana dan penuh kissmark, bersama dengan kopral Rivaille yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Drabble nista. Nganu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Morning

Pagi hari, Eren Jaeger, lima belas tahun, terbangun di atas ranjang tidurnya tanpa busana dan penuh kissmark, bersama dengan kopral Rivaille yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Drabble nista.

* * *

 

Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama Unusual Morning by Violet D'Vogel Warnings : Rate T+, Mesum, nganu sekali, Drabble, pendek, RivaEren. Bahasa kotor Rivai. Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

 

Tidak ada kenampakan cahaya matahari pagi yang dapat dilihat Eren saat pertama kali membuka mata. Tentu saja, kamar tidurnya di kastil ini adalah sebuah ruang bawah tanah tua yang tidak menembus cahaya. Eren hanya mampu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi, disambut dengan bau pengap ruang bawah tanah dan bau keringat. Matanya masih rabun dan tidak fokus. Meskipun begitu, Eren berusaha duduk, mengacak rambut sewarna kayu tua miliknya dengan tangan kanan.

Mengucek mata kemudian, dan mata emeraldnya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. "Kenapa bajuku ada di bawah? Apa semalam aku melepas bajuku?" gumamnya. Eren mengacak rambutnya kembali, berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

'Semalam Hanji-san mengajakku ke ruangannya dan memberikanku susu putih. Dan... apa lagi yang terjadi semalam? Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.'

Selimut putih yang menutupi abdomen ditarik. Betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika melihat dirinya... tidak pakai celana. Boxerpun tidak. Dan apa itu bintik-bintik merah yang bersarang di paha bagian dalamnya? Banyak pula, ada lima sampai enam titik. Eren juga baru sadar kalau bintik-bintik merah tersebut juga berada di bagian torsonya, bahkan di leher sepertinya. Eren mencoba untuk berdiri di atas kasurnya. Dan yang dia dapat hanyalah rasa nyeri luar biasa, pusatnya berada di bokong bocah lima belas tahun itu.

Eren pucat pasi.

"Sudah bangun, Bocah?" suara berat menggumam di telinga kanannya, membawa helaan napas panas dan kukungan lengan kekar pada pinggang Eren, "selamat pagi. Kau benar-benar membuatku kotor semalam dengan keringatmu dan lendirmu, Shitty Brat. Aku harus cepat-cepat mandi pagi ini. Kau juga cepatlah mandi."

Suara Eren tertahan di tenggorokan, hanya memunculkan suara ketika ia menelan ludah gugup dan terpaksa.

"Eren? Bocah Bodoh. Apa kau menjadi idiot setelah kau menikmati kegiatan yang kita lakukan semalam? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya." Eren mencoba melirik ke wajah datar itu, mendapati mata sang kopral sedang menatapnya dengan bayangan berkilat. Belum ada kalimat yang keluar dari sang bocah.

"Ano—Rivaille-he-heichou—kenapa anda... ada di kamar saya-?" satu menit kemudian, yang mampu Eren keluarkan hanyalah suara gugup.

Dengusan terdengar dari balik telinganya, "Kau bertanya padaku? Siapa yang memintaku untuk menemanimu tidur tadi malam?"

"e-err—Mikasa?"

"Idiot." Rivaille melepaskan dekapan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menelusuri leher jenjang sang titan shifter. "coba tanyakan pada bintik-bintik merah yang bersarang di sekujur tubuhmu ini. Siapa yang meletakkannya di sini kalau bukan aku."

Eren mundur ke sisi ranjang hingga terpojok, mengambil selimut yang tadinya menutupi keduanya, menutupi sekujur tubuh kecuali wajah. bibirnya pucat pasi.

Rivaille menatapnya datar. "ano—" Eren menunduk, "apa kita—melakukan sesuatu yang aneh tadi malam—?"

"... Kau lupa?" Rivaille angkat bicara, "brengsek juga kau, Bocah."

Eren semakin merinding gugup, "W—well, yang saya ingat hanyalah—Hanji-san memberikan susu putih pada saya tadi malam... Dan... ano... apakah saya pingsan?" mulai memberanikan diri, Eren menatap mata hitam sang kopral.

Rivaille menunduk kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "kau yang terburuk."

"M—maaf?"

Rivaille merangkak pelan, kemudian meraih kedua tangan Eren, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat, tidak membiarkan si bocah memberontak. "Kalau begitu..." Rivaille menyingkap tubuh yang berselimut itu dengan satu gerakan tangan. Dilanjut dengan menelusuri lekukan tubuh Eren dengan bibir tipisnya, "kau akan kubuat mengingatnya kembali. Semuanya."

"A-apa—tunggu—! H-heicho—ngghnn—"

Dua jam tiga puluh menit, dan beberapa ronde kemudian, kissmark di badan Eren bertambah banyak. Dan sepertinya dia mengingat semuanya.

* * *

 

Owari.

* * *

 

_Pendek? Emang. Gaje? Banget._

_Maaf ya, cuma drabble yang ditulis dengan waktu setengah jam._

_Berjuang dengan error fanfiction dot net tipe dua nya yang lama._

_*sigh* Sorry for the typo._

_Review? ;)_

**Sign,**

**Violet D'Vogel.**


End file.
